


Endless Knights

by Anonymous



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Originally posted 17 May 2012.gossipgirlkinkmeme:One more from gossipgirlkink:Vanessa(/Olivia), The new Endless Knights movie is out and V reflects on her relationship with Olivia.:D
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Endless Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 17 May 2012.
> 
> [](https://gossipgirlkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gossipgirlkinkmeme**](https://gossipgirlkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/): [One more from gossipgirlkink:](https://gossipgirlkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/446.html?thread=1191870#cmt1191870)
> 
> Vanessa(/Olivia), The new Endless Knights movie is out and V reflects on her relationship with Olivia.
> 
> :D

Vanessa went to see the last movie in the _Endless Knights_ trilogy by herself. It'd be too embarrassing to have Dan or Nate tag along, and maybe going alone would keep her out of Gossip Girl's crosshairs. She sat in the back row. The lights dimmed, the previews aired and the movie started.

Vanessa wondered why she was jealous of Dan and Olivia together. Maybe she didn't want Dan as a boyfriend or a fuck buddy. Maybe she wanted to lock the door and make out with Olivia instead.

Vanessa sighed. She put her hands between her tights and rubbed.


End file.
